Ponha uma coroa de flores
by Mistress-Sahib
Summary: Uma infância para Marguerite. ********COMPLETA*******
1. No começo

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não pretendo plágiar.

Numa noite escura e fria um choro amargo de um bebezinho ecoava, ele era

tão pequeno e pálido que parecia doente e seus olhos verdes e expressivos

eram grandes demais para seu pequeno rostinho. O bebe era uma menininha e

foi adotada pelo Capitão da guarda real londrina Sr. James Stainton, para

confortar a esposa que não podia ter filhos legítimos, ele foi até a roda dos

enjeitados e recolheu um bebe que havia acabado de ser encontrado como se

tivesse ido a uma tabacaria comprar charutos e mesmo um charuto

teria recebido mais atenção, ele nem olhou p/ criança e nem tinha vontade

entregou o bebê a esposa que começou a chorar e fazer um escândalo pois não

queria um bebê "estranho" se passando por sua filha e além do mais ela nunca

quis ter uma menina de fato.

sabe-se Deus de onde veio essa criança provavelmente deve ser filha de

uma meretriz e um aproveitador. Disse a mulher pedante como sempre,

- e alem do mais é tão feinha pobrezinha, não quero ter uma filha assim.

Completou, mas como ambos eram muito "caridosos" acharam interessante

"criar" a menina, assim a deixaram sob os cuidados de uma Ayah, ela pegou a

menina rejeitada e a pôs num cesto nas suas dependências essa foi a ordem da

Sra. Stainton, a Ayah notou que o bebe tinha um colar e um pingente em

forma de coração e dentro dele estava escrito _"para nossa filha Marguerite _

_sempre em nossos corações"_ e assim pôs o nome da menina de Marguerite. o

Casal Stainton sempre deixou bem claro para a menina que ela não era

sua filha, quando a menina ficava doente e chorava pela mãe adotiva

esta simplesmente ordenava a Ayah que calasse a boca da pequena

pois estava muito cansada para fazer qualquer coisa (típica desculpa)

ambos eram muito egoístas, mas preocupados com a idéia dos outros

em relação a eles por isso começaram a montar um quarto para

Marguerite nele havia bonecas de porcelana com vestidinhos de seda e

chapeis emplumados o papel de parede

enfeitado com pequenas margaridas e uma bela penteadeira com detalhes

prateados alem de muitos outros móveis de madeira nobre, muito bem

trabalhados, que foram arrumando com o tempo (tudo para manter as

aparências), a pequena Marguerite que então tinha cinco anos ficou muito

feliz pelo novo quarto e abraçou sua mãe adotiva, porem a Sra. Stainton a

empurrou fazendo com que a menina caísse no chão chorando a Ayah

levantou-a enquanto a mãe adotiva batia a porta do quarto e a consolou como

pode dando desculpas esfarrapadas para o comportamento inaceitável da

Madame.


	2. Os Stainton

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não pretendo plágiar.

**CMZANINI**: eu gostaria de ler a princesinha e o pequeno lord q é da mesma autora, mas é dificil encontrar. Estou lendo o Jardim secreto q é muito legal. pensei q a vida da margue fosse parecida com a da Mary Lennox e que ela não fosse sempre bonita.

**Lady RR**: eu sou mais ou menos anônima entrei no grupo da casa da arvore faz um tempo, mas sou fan da série desde outubro do ano passado. Obrigada por dizer q as reviews estavam travadas, eu não sabia, mas agora já está tudo Ok.

A menina foi criada até os oito anos com toda a pompa e rígida tradição londrina digna de uma filha de reis, mas sem nenhum afeto maternal ao qualquer que fosse. até mesmo a Ayah mantinha uma certa distancia, não por não gostar da menina, mas por ser muito profissional .

O que deixava Marguerite muito brava e já ela sendo geniosa por natureza gritava e berrava com todos os criados mas em especial com a Ayah que ficava magoada com as palavras da pequena e se distanciava ainda mais.

Marguerite via muito pouco os pais adotivos e quando os via, via de

relance, com eles ela não tinha nenhuma reação, ela pensava que todos os pais eram assim frios e distantes.

Um dia a menina acordou em seu quarto e do lado havia outra criada que não era sua Ayah e gritou:

Não quero você no MEU quarto, e vá agora mesmo chamar aquela Ayah preguiçosa!!! a criada respondeu assustada nunca tinha visto uma criança tão irritada

Ela não vira mais senhorita eu sinto muito. dizendo isso Marguerite

a expulsou grosseiramente atirando os travesseiros na assustada criada.

Ela se vestiu com dificuldade afinal não tinha muito prática já que sua Ayah fazia isso sempre.

depois de se arrumar razoávelmente, devorou seu café da manhã nervosamente e em seguida foi brincar no jardim da casa e cantava uma música antiga, enquanto brincava via o movimento frenético de médicos que iam para cima e para baixo e o choro dos criados, ela se escondeu no seu quarto embaixo da cama e ficou lá estava assustada pois não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Os dias transcorriam vagarosos e aborrecidos para a menina que passava o dia dormindo e chorando alternadamente e como se não bastasse os pássaros negros da solidão puseram grandes ovos no coração de Marguerite.

Ela estava assustada, antes pelo menos havia sua Ayah que lhe contava histórias e as outras criadas para gritar e xingar, mas agora ninguém na casa vinha procura-la, ninguém nem lembrava dela.

Passando um tempo a casa silenciou e ela tomou coragem e saiu do quarto.

Estava com fome e curiosa foi até a copa e viu na mesa frutas e comeu depois ficou com sede e tomou o licor que estava sobre a mesa, ela achou tão docinho apesar de ter um gosto um pouco estranho, não sabendo que era uma bebida alcóolica bebeu e adormeceu sobre a mesa.

Pouco tempo depois um oficial chegou a casa onde Marguerite morava e encontrou a menina surpreso:

mais é claro!. pensou - a menina era filha deles, pobrezinha chorou tanto que adormeceu.

pegou a menina no colo e levou para a sua casa enquanto averiguava

se ela tinha algum parente.

Marguerite acordou numa cama um tanto desconfortável sentindo a cabeça pesada foi quando viu uma porção de crianças ao seu redor abafando risinhos e apontando para ela, eram todos filhos do oficial, a mãe chegou para afastar os meninos e cuidar da garota, ela estranhou o comportamento carinhoso da mulher tirou as mãos da moça de sua testa e quis gritar como fazia antes mas não pode por estar de ressaca.

A mulher sorriu e prosseguiu com o que estava fazendo.

Mais tarde o marido chegou e conversou com a mulher e Marguerite em particular disse que a menina tinha herdado toda a fortuna dos pais adotivos e que o tutor era um tio que morava em Avebury que mandaria busca-la dentre de alguns dias.

Quando chegou a hora de partir a esposa do oficial quis dar um beijo em Marguerite mas ela não deixoua esposa retrucou:

És uma criança muito desagrádavel.

A menina ficou triste com o comentário, mas não podia retribuir afeto se nem sabia o que era isso.

**Deixem review dando suas sugestões e críticas boazinhas se não eu vou ficar magoada e parar de escrever.**


	3. Viagem de trem

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não pretendo plagiar.

**Cris: **deixa eu te explicar esse coiso do jardim secreto: eu estou lendo o livro em inglês justo aquele pinguin q vc falou, a moça me falou q era texto integral, mas eu sou uma daquelas que entende o contexto sacow? Não sou tão boa assim as vzs eu do uma voada qd to lendo, mas nada como um dicionário.

**Rosa: **eu li sua fic achei muito dez acho q vc deveri escrever mais sabia. A margue era chatinha pq ela nunca tinha aprendido a ser boazinha mas continue acompanhando vc vai. Espero ter respondido suas perguntas.

**Si Bettin: **eu ainda não tive tempo para ler todas as fics, pq são muitas o q é ótimo, mas lerei todas, li a sua pq tratava justo da Marguerite pus o pai dela de capitão pq não veio nenhuma idéia na minha mente. Eu acho q eles se toparam em Avebury e chegaram até a se conhecer, mas o rox não lembra e ela lembra mas não fala, foi essa a impressão que tive qd vi Tapestry. Obrigada pelo big elogio, me estimulou bastante. Não recebi seu email vc mandou p/ certo? É 

**Claudia: **a margue comeu o pão que o diabo amaçou tadinha, mas ela vai sobreviver, Está bem evidente que o Roxton vai aparecer não é? Agora quando, nem eu sei, mas pode esperar.

A governanta, Sra. Sowberry acompanhou a menina até o lugar onde seria sua nova residência. ela não parecia muito simpática para Marguerite pois ela não gostava de pessoa nenhuma e nenhuma pessoa parecia gostar dela.

A governanta era alta e esguia e apesar da idade já avançada ainda possuía vigor físico, ela sentou em frente a Marguerite no Trem, fingindo ler um jornal enquanto espiava a pequena herdeira que olhava entediada a paisagem pela janela, as vezes se surpreendia ao ver uns cavalos selvagens e alguns bois e vacas que andavam soltos pela planície, a governanta percebendo o interesse dela falou:

"Existem muitos destes por aqui, eles andam livres assim por todo o pasto, há pôneis e algumas cabras e bezerros selvagens também, em Avebury há muito mais, e até domadores de cavalos".

A pequena madge nunca foi uma criança calada e a pedido de sua curiosidade perguntou. "o que mais há em Avebury alem de pastos e cavalos selvagens?" a governanta respondeu de bom grado. "belos jardins, paisagens belíssimas, um maravilhoso por-do-sol... tantas coisas. Qual seu nome?" A pequena se calou por uns minutos pensando que Sra. Sowberry queria saber sua hitória. "meu nome é Marguerite e eu tenho dez e anos, meus pais e minha Ayah morreram por causa da varíola e eu fiquei só, foi o que aquele homem me disse"

" se diz Senhor, e que nome grande para uma menina tão pequena, como você não pegou varíola?" perguntou a governanta "eu realmente não sei, suponho que foi por que me escondi, Deus me livrou." Respondeu Marguerite. Então se calaram não tendo mais nada a falar passaram a viagem inteira em silêncio até chegarem ao seu destino a Mansão Stauder com seus magníficos jardins e pomares.

os olhos de Marguerite brilhavam nunca tinha visto um lugar tão bonito, a governanta dormia cansada da longa viagem mas isso não impediu a pequena herdeira de a despertar, "nós já chegamos?" perguntou balançando o ombro da Sra. "Sim! e não deveria ser tão rude ao me acordar. Que criança incoveniente..."

ao chegarem na mansão a Sra. Sowberry reuniu todos os criados e apresentou-lhes a nova moradora da casa em seguida ela acomodou Marguerite em seu quarto que era um quarto de adulto, com tapeçaria antiga nas paredes e um ar sombrio, havia uma grande cama e uma mesa onde ela faria suas refeições além de um guarda-roupas e alguns livros espalhados sobre a mesa. "aqui são suas acomodações. A Srta poderá fazer o que quiser a não ser ficar andando pelos corredores da casa bisbilhotando, o que for conveniente a você saber, será dito."

"a biblioteca fica no primeiro andar a esquerda. aqui há horas para tudo, as oito horas você deve tomar seu dejejum, alias você está tão magra" . disse ela olhando marguerite de cima a baixo "mas aqui será bem alimentada, depois você devera sair e passear pela propriedade, isso será bom, terá alguma cor neste seu rosto," disse agarrando o rosto da menina "voltará ao meio dia em ponto e almoçara e depois volte a sair, entendeu?" a herdeira fez que sim com a cabeça, a governanta prosseguiu "o almoço vai ser trazido daqui a alguns minutos, espere aqui"

quando a Sra. ia saindo do quarto a menina a agarrou pelo braço e perguntou "quando irei ver meu tio?" ela respondeu "em breve, o Mestre Stauder costuma chegar por essa hora. tente ficar bonita para dar boa impressão se for possivel. sabe se arrumar sozinha?" Marguerite gesticulou mas foi interrompida por ela "é claro que não, mandarei uma criada para arruma-la " e com isso se livrou daquelas mãos e foi fazer seu trabalho.

Poucos minutos depois, como disse Mrs. Sowberry, la estava o almoço de Marguerite que ela devorou em segundos, a sua frente uma jovem estava parada como uma estatua esperando a menina acabar para poder arruma-la, enquanto a criada fazia seu trabalho, a pequena tentava conversar mas a todas as suas perguntas recebia uma resposta seca e monossilábica, como ela sentiu falata de sua Ayah nessa hora, a criada a levou para um escritório e ficarão ali em silêncio até o Mestre Stauder chegar.


	4. Me chame de Gertrude

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não pretendo plagiar.

**Cris: **Avebury vai ser um lugar importante na vida da Marguerite.

**Nessa Reinehr:** Os pais adotivos da madge morreram e a Ayah também, deu uma epidemia de varíola e só ela sobreviveu, se os pais verdadeiros dela estão vivos fica em aberto.

**Claudia: **a vida da Margue sempre foi um dramalhão ao meu ver principalmente quando ela era criança e não sabia das coisas a fundo.

Obrigada a todos que me deixaram review, espero que este capítulo recém saído do forno seja de vosso agrado.

De tanto esperar a pequena adormeceu numa confortável poltrona sendo despertada pelo imenso barulho produzida pela porta, a criada deixou escapar um pequeno grito, mas quando viu que era o Mestre, relaxou. este entrou no escritório majestosamente balançando uma bengala com a ponta dourada ele, deu um sinal para que pegassem seu casaco e bengala enquanto fitava a menina que estava paralisada de susto, mas não estava com medo.

ele sentou-se numa poltrona em frente a ela e ordenou que os criados se retirassem. Ele era um homem jovem mas muito magro e parecia fragilizado o que era mais realçado por seus cabelos negros que descansavam sobre seus ombros desleixadamente, em contraste com seus olhos cansados.

Passaram mais algum tempo em silêncio, Marguerite fitava o chão.

-Eu sou seu tio Sam. Disse com uma ponta de sarcasmo . –E seu tutor, também, posso ser seu amigo se não me atrapalhar nos meus negócios. Silêncio.

-Precisa de alguma coisa? Brinquedos? Bonecas? livros?. Marguerite abriu a boca para responder mas foi interrompida. -Oh! Não se preocupe tudo isso será concedido a você e claro uma nova preceptora será providenciada.

E com isso ele se levantou com dificuldade pois estava de ressaca andando para a porta aconselhando a menina a ir descansar da longa viagem.

Marguerite dormiu e sonhou com um jardim cheio de roseiras e um canteiro de margarida ela se jogou entre elas e ria como nunca tinha feito antes, estava com ela um belo casal: uma mulher com cabelos presos e olhos tal como os de Marguerite e um homem bonito estavam brincando e rindo ao som de uma orquestra o dia estava muito ensolarado, uma brisa de leve começou a acariciar o rosto da pequena mas está foi se tornando mais forte até virar uma espécie de furacão que levou aquele bonito casal junto com a música e as flores do jardim, então começou a nevar e num piscar de olhos era inverno e Marguerite não sentia nada além de frio. A menina despertou rapidamente e começou a chorar copiosamente, que sonho tão real e cruel para uma menina Ter, em sua cabeça passava um turbilhão de coisas, estava tão cansada e confusa que adormeceu novamente.

Apesar da manhã já ir alta, a luz do sol entrava timidamente no quarto da pequena quando acordou percebeu que ao pé da sua cama uma mulher idosa sorria, ela não era como a governanta que parecia cansada e bocejava talvez por já estar tempo demais esperando pela garota, ela a saudou com admirável gentileza e começou a arrumar a menina enquanto falava com ela:

-Pobrezinha devia estar muito cansada não é mesmo? Oh coitadinha precisa de um banho. Ia dizendo isso enquanto jogava um balde de água fria em Marguerite que estava na banheira –tantos dias naquela casa horrível, com a morte por todo o lado, você deve ser uma garotinha muito especial para não ter morrido. Marguerite ainda estava meio sonolenta e morrendo de frio.

-Q-q-quem é v-v-você?. A Sra olhou-a como se estivesse insultada com a pergunta.

-Sou sua preceptora quem mais? Ou devia dizer sua Ayah?. Pegou uma toalha enrrolando em Marguerite enquanto a enxugava falava.

–Sabe eu espero que saiba se vestir e se banhar sozinha pois este trabalho me nego a fazer é o mesmo que quebrar suas pernas. A pequena não sabia bem como reagir pois nunca nenhuma criada havia falado com ela dessa maneira.

-Se é minha Ayah fará tudo o que eu mandar.

-Quanta insolência. Ela disse mais não estava chateada ou nem ao menos surpresa. –Já haviam me alertado que a senhorita é de tal modo. A preceptora pôs a mesa do café da manhã enquanto a pequena se vestia olhando desconfiada para a nova compania (rimou!) ela via que a menina se atrapalhava diversas vezes com a sua vestimenta e a ajudou e depois sentou-se na mesa junto com ela observando-a a comer.

-Não devia se sentar comigo a mesa. Disse a menina

-Se tem duas cadeiras, é para duas pessoas. Retrucou a Ayah. – e a propósito meu nome é Gertrude Smith, mas me chame de Gertrude, Sra. Smith fica tão formal. Disse rindo em Marguerite uma pontinha de sorriso apareceu. – Chamarei você de madge que é um apelido para Marguerite que alias é um nome muito bonito. Proseguiu seu falatório pois o que mais gostava era de falar – sabia que é um nome francês? Existiu uma rainha que o nome era igual ou seu!. Disse entusiasmada mas ela permanecia séria. – Sabe falar francês?

-Não. Baixou os olhos a pequena.

-Aprenderá, existem tantas coisas a se aprender, meu finado marido que Deus o tenha, sempre dizia que se morre sem aprender o suficiente. Dizia enquanto retirava a mesa do café terminado por Marguerite. -Sabe ler é claro não é?

-Sei ler, mas não sei escrever direito, você me ensinará. Disse a pequena com seu ar de majestade.

-Não prefere ir la fora e se divertir um pouco? Perguntou a Ayah curiosa. Madge olhou para baixo e não respondeu – podemos fazer os dois, iremos estudar enquanto aproveitamos este Sol.

No jardim sentaram-se embaixo da sombra de uma macieira e Gertrude falava do jardim enquanto madge copiava um pequeno texto.

-Este jardim é muito antigo, quando minha mãe trabalhava aqui as vezes ela me trazia e este era o meu lugar preferido, aqui plantei muitas arvores e cuidei de muitas plantas, a Sra. daqui era boa e deixava eu fazer isso, esta vendo aquela ali? Foi eu que plantei.

-Que arvoré é essa?. Perguntou curiosa

-Eu não sei, um dia achei uma semente e ali plantei, e ali nasceu. Foi debaixo dela que meu Tomás me pediu em casamento ele era o jardineiro. sorriu encabulada e madge sorriu também.

–Tem filhos?. Perguntou a menina, ela estava começando a gostar da conversa.

-Se tive filhos? Bom Deus! Tive doze, quatro meninas e nove meninos todos muito saudáveis graças a Deus.

-Onde eles estão?

-Eles cresceram e foram tomar conta de suas próprias vidas, só minha filha Lana ainda mora comigo, ela trabalha na outra mansão a alguns quilômetros daqui, ela me conta histórias incríveis sobre as crianças de quem toma conta na outra casa.

-ela é Ayah também?

-Não, ela é uma das arrumadeiras, mas as crianças gostam tanto dela que ela as vezes cuida deles enquanto não contratam uma nova Ayah. As crianças daquela casa são muito travessas. Continuo -os pais estão sempre atrás de novos preceptores para eles pois sempre dão um jeito de fazer os outros saírem correndo. Disse rindo e Madge fez uma cara de espanto.

–Oh não pense que eles são garotos malvados na verdade são muito bonzinhos, se você não for o preceptor deles,. Confidencio a preceptora.

-as vezes eles vão lá em casa quando é o dia de folga de Lana pois gostam muito dela, um dos garotos adora cavalos o nome dele é John, mas os cavalos parecem não gostar muito dele exceto o seu pônei chamado Mr. Robinsson, sabe ele era um pônei selvagem e um dia John estava andando pela planície procurando seu irmão William e achou o pônei doente, então deu um jeito de leva-lo até o Aras de sua casa e lá cuidou dele sozinho claro com o auxilio de um veterinário, depois quando o pônei ficou curado não quis mais ir embora e John e ele viraram amigos inseparáveis. Marguerite sorria enquanto Gertrude continuava sua tagarelice.

Todos os dias as duas iam estudar no jardim ou em outro lugar e depois Gertrude contava histórias, ela estava impressionada consigo mesma nunca havia gostado de tantas pessoas. primeiro de John e seu pônei que era sobre o que mais gostava de ouvir histórias , depois de William e suas trapalhices e estava começando a gostar de sua Ayah, apesar de ainda estranhar o seu comportamento.


	5. Mansão Roxton

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não pretendo plagiar.

Esse capítulo ficou curto, mais eu espero que ele esteja de qualidade.

Por favor não esqueçam as reviews!!

A Mansão Roxton era uma das mais antigas da região e a família uma das mais tradicionais apesar de não ter muito prestígio devido a sua origem, e 300 anos quase não foram o bastante para apagar o passado.

**-**Desta vez encontrei o preceptor perfeito para vocês. dizia Lady Roxton a seus filhos que pareciam nenhum um pouco impressionados.

–Ele é o preceptor mais respeitável de toda e Inglaterra e vocês não vão fazer feio diante dele. Rosnou.

-Claro que não mamãe, nos iremos nos comportar bem. Assegurou William.

-É, saberemos honrar o nome da nossa família. Acrescentou John, a mãe os fitava de canto de olho, sabia que estavam planejando alguma coisa.

-É bom mesmo se não preparem suas mãos para lavar o salão principal. Ameaçou.

Lady Roxton apesar de afável não era lá muito maternal por natureza, nunca aprendeu a cuidar de crianças como se deveria, mas se esforçava para ser boa mãe e fazia tudo que julgava correto para os filhos, não era muito amorosa com eles pois temia que eles se tornassem maricas, mas era ótima esposa e cumpria corretamente todos os deveres que o título de _Lady_ lhe proporcionava o que deixava Lord Roxton muito satisfeito, ele gostava de exibi-la em bailes pois a achava bela ou era o amor que enganava sua vista?

Ele era um bom pai, sempre atencioso e tinha muito orgulho de seus garotos especialmente de William que era herdeiro de seu título e tão parecido com ele isso fazia com que Lord Roxton muitas vezes direcionasse sua atenção mais para seu primogênito o que deixava John enciumado e deixava margem para muitas brigas mas este fato nunca era percebido pelos pais mais era muito comentado entre os criados.

toda essa atenção a família era rara pois Lord Roxton estava sempre muito ocupado com os negócios da família, discutindo política e finanças na sala de brandy sempre com aquela pesada cortina da fumaça dos charutos e cachimbos, ele também era um homem esportivo e não faltava a uma competição de corrida de cavalos e canoagem. E geralmente a responsabilidade de dar a atenção necessária aos meninos era

Lana uma das arrumadeiras da mansão, trabalhava para ajudar a mãe na manutenção da casa. morou algum tempo na Índia quando era pequena e era de lá que ela arranjava algumas das suas histórias para contar aos "seus" meninos que ouviam com muito prazer, ela observava as reações dos dois de acordo com cada história e isso a tornava uma boa contadora pois sabia o que cada um gostava.

"Jhon é o mais agitado". Um dia ela falava p/ sua mãe "prefere as histórias sobre caçadores de tigres, encantadores de serpentes, tesouros maravilhosos! William gosta mais de histórias que tenham algum tipo de moral, na verdade acho que ele será um grande pensador como o pai".

Realmente John e William apesar de irmãos e de se darem bem eram muito diferentes tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente Will pensava demais e agia de menos, John sempre queria partir para a ação e costumava a fazer as coisas sem pensar o que lhe concedeu muitas cicatrizes e aborrecimentos com os deboches do irmão, quando ele ficava aborrecido ele se escondia no seu lugar secreto, que era uma parte do riacho de aguas cristalinas que cortava parte da propriedade na qual ele costumava a pescar ele ia até aquele lugar e pensava em muitas coisas e era lá que as vezes chorava consolado pelo doce barulho da corrente das águas.


	6. Fantasma!

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não pretendo plagiar.

Eu espero que este cap. Tenha ficado maior que o outro desculpem a demora o que acontece é que infelizmente eu não vivo só p/ fazer fics apesar de gostar mto. Alguns esclarecimentos: Rox e Margue vão se encontrar, essa fic é baseada no livro e não no filme é que tem uma pequena diferença entre os dois.

Deixem reviews, no outro cap. só teve três, e alias um obrigada especial para Cris, Nessa e Claúdia, podem criticar ou elogiar não tenham medo rsrs

Muitos dias se passaram desde a chegada da pequena Marguerite, os criados já haviam se acostumado com os mandos e desmandos da menina que nutria uma curiosidade enorme pelo tio afinal, para todos os efeitos legais, ele era sua única família. A pequena raramente o via pois ele sempre saia muito cedo só chegando tarde da noite, a menina já frustrada de tanto querer falar com o tio sem sucesso algum resolveu perguntar para a Ayah o que sabia sobre ele.

-Como assim, o que quer saber?

-Por que nunca fica em casa? Por que sempre sai tão cedo e volta tão tarde?. Perguntou a pequena intrigada

-Não posso contar nada sobre nada, vamos faça a sua lição que é isso que importa. Ordenou Gertrude

-Oh por favor Ayah querida, por favorzinho. Disse Marguerite imitando um dos filhos dos criados.

-Está bem. Se comoveu a Ayah com a menina. Contarei mas você guarde segredo! seu tio era uma pessoa alegre quando bem moço, mas sempre teve um fraco por bebida e mulheres. Numa de suas farras noturnas ele conheceu uma mulher pela qual se apaixonou tão perdidamente que a pediu em casamento, mas esta não valia um _shillin_ furado e o enganava, enquanto ela jurava-lhe amor eterno. Um dia ele descobriu tudo que a mulher infame havia cometido contra ele ficou doente por dias e se não fosse seus amigos nunca melhoraria. A pequena Marguerite sorriu ao pensar como era fácil para ela convencer Gertrude.

naquela tarde depois do Chá, ela ficou pensando no que a Ayah havia dito _"como um homem adoece por um simples amontoado de panos" _essa era a questão que a atormentera o dia todo e depois das luzes apagadas e do beijo de boa noite da Ayah continuou com a dúvida enquanto dormia ouviu um barulho estranho de cadeiras caindo e alguém chorando ela despertou rapidamente e se deparou com o tio bêbedo encolhido num canto chorando e o vento uivante tornava a cena ainda mais melancólica, Madg saiu rapidamente da cama e o envolveu nos seus braços frágeis enquanto o homem soluçava um súbito sentimento de compaixão se apossou dela quando ela se deu conta que ele era bem mais sozinho do que ela já que ela pelo menos tinha sua Ayah e ele não tinha ninguém. Poucos minutos depois a governanta entrara no quarto da menina com um batalhão de empregados prontos para acudir o Sr. Stauder.

Na manhã seguinte Gertrude deu instruções a menina para ir brincar no jardim sozinha

-isso fortalecerá seus ossos e vai deixa-la mais alegre!. Foi o que a Ayah disse então Marguerite sorriu a ela e começou a caminhar pelo jardim sem perceber para onde estava indo pois sua mente e coração estavam povoados de sentimentos tristes o que tirava sua vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, quando menos percebeu estava quase com os pés dentro da margem de um lago onde um garoto e seu pônei brincavam, estes se assustaram com a presença de Marguerite.

-Um fantasma! Corra Mr. Robinsson ela vai nos levar para o além!. Dizia o pequeno e maroto John Roxton meio rindo meio assustado enquanto seu pônei balançava sua crina como se estivesse censurando seu dono. Marguerite ficou estatelada não podia dizer se foi o susto ou o insulto.

-Não sou nenhum fantasma! Gritou finalmente indignada. _como se já não fosse o bastante tantos problemas agora me aparece um garoto para me insultar_. Pensou a pequena.

-Mas você parece, pois é tão branca quanto a lã!. Retrucou John pois como ela, não dava o braço a torcer. Marguerite por sua vez se encomodou com o comentário, era a primeira vez que ela se importara com o que alguém pensava a seu respeito.

-Como se fosse alguma desculpa pois com todas essas sardas no rosto poderia pensar que era um garoto enferrujado!. Mas ela como já era de se esperar não deixou barato e agora foi a vez de John se encomodar _como se não fosse o bastante tantos problemas em casa_. Foi o que John pensou. Se calaram por um tempo, digerindo os insultos. Mr. Robinsson foi o primeiro a se apresentar cheirou o cabelo da Marguerite que riu pela primeira vez naquele dia.

-Como é seu nome? Perguntou John.

-Por quê quer saber?. Devolveu a pergunta Madg.

-Mr. Robinsson quer saber. Disse John enfezado apontando para seu pônei.

-Meu nome é Marguerite Stainton, Mr. Robinsson prazer em conhece-lo. Disse a garota alisando a crina do pônei.

-Oh que você não faz por uns afagos. Lamentou John enquanto a menina ainda alisava a crina do pônei.

-Ele me parece muito mais agradável que o senhor. Disse a pequena enquanto John a fuzilava com um olhar. Hey Mr. Robinsson. sussurrou Marguerite querendo que o menino ouvisse. Qual o nome do seu dono?

-John Richard. O menino ocultou o nome do pai, sempre fazia isso quando estava zangado com eles, era sua revolta silenciosa.

-Prazer em conhece-lo Sr. Richard.


	7. Trama

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não pretendo plagiar.

Eu já não sei mais como me desculpar com vcs pela demora, estou fazendo tudo que posso para apressar os cap. Mas eu não sou exatamente uma escritora muito criativa, e tb demorei pq estava viajando mais agora já voltei. MTO OBRIGADA pelas REVIEWS são ela que não me deixam desistir.

Na semana que se seguiu a rotina de Marguerite mudou; antes ela fazia seus deveres, se alimentava, ouvia longas histórias contadas pela Ayah e adormecia, mas agora sempre que podia dava uma volta afim de encontrar Sr. Richard e outras coisas interessantes.

como a Sra. Gertrude tinha dito, os passeios tinham feito a menina crescer mais forte e corada, e até mesmo o seu humor estava melhorando, para o deleite dos criados.   
Da mesma forma que as coisas melhoravam para a Marguerite, pioravam para o seu Tio, naquela mesma semana um médico havia sido chamado pois a tempos Mestre Stauder vinha se sentindo doente. Dr. Stuart era seu amigo de infância e a única pessoa em quem ele confiava, o qual muitas vezes tinha aconselhado a deixar as suas noitadas antes que fosse tarde, infelizmente seu amigo não dava ouvidos. Naquela tarde o médico havia diagnosticado uma doença sem cura na época: -A causa de tanto cansaço, tosse e falta de apetite dentre outros sintomas, só pode apontar para a tuberculose minha cara. Disse o doutor e a Sra. Sowberry chorava aparada por uma criada. -Não pode ser Doutor, talvez voce esteja enganado, Mestre Stauder não pode morrer. -Eu gostaria tanto quanto voce, que o resultado fosse diferente, mas o nosso amigo, Sra. Sowberry, tem todo o perfil para estar portando esta moléstia, deve ter pego pelos bórdeis pelo qual frequentava. É melhor que evite contato direto para que não ocorram novos casos, e dê esse remédio a ele fará com que ele se sinta melhor.   
Todos estavam tristes por causa da notícia, tinham medo de perder seus empregos ou de contrair a doença, talvez só a governanta lamentava pela sorte de seu senhor, e não somente pela própria, afinal ela o conhecia desde bebê e o considerava como um filho. Enquanto isso todos os planos de Marguerite para ver o Tio eram frustrados pela sua Ayah que estava tentando manter segredo sobre o estado de seu tio, porem guardar segredos não era uma de suas qualidades. -Meu tio está doente e você não deixa eu ve-lo, mas o que pensa que esta fazendo? Falou Marguerite indignada. Se você fosse minha amiga me ajudaria a ve-lo, ainda mais nessa hora que ele precisaria de mim! Sra. Gertrude riu abertamente. -Ele não precisa de que uma criança como você vá encomoda-lo, o que ele precisa é de descanço. Decretou a Ayah severamente, mas não teve tempo de prosseguir com seu pensamento pois a pequena a chamou de mentirosa bem alto para que todos ouvissem e se trancou no seu quarto afim de tramar um jeito de ver o tio. A Ayah sentou-se na sua cadeira de embalo e voltou a seu trico, ela pensava consigo que já estava velha e cansada demais para subir ao quarto e dar a bronca que Marguerite merecia. 

Na Mansão Roxton tudo parecia correr bem Lady Roxton estava bastante animada com o baile que iriam dar, a tempos não se divertia tanto talvez essa fosse uma boa oportunidade de mostrar aos snobes nobres da Inglaterra que os Roxtons já não eram piratas a muito tempo. Os meninos finalmente se conformaram em Ter um preceptor depois de uma longa conversa com seu pai sobre deveres de cavalheiros, e principalmente William concordou já que ele tinha tomado consciência de que um dia ele se tornaria um Lorde Roxton.

Com a chegada do preceptor Lana, a quase babá das crianças, tinha ficado com o tempo mais folgado, mas como tinha continuado doce e prestativa ganhou a confiança de Lady Roxton que a tornou uma especie de dama-de-companhia, Lana ajudava muito sua Sra. na escolha de seu vestido e jóias para o baile a ponto de ficarem horas trancadas no quarto, ela queria estar linda para seu marido que já não via a algum tempo, pois ele tinha viajado a negocios, e é claro que também queria ofuscar todas as outras mulheres no baile. -Senhora acho que deveria fazer outro vestido e encomendar outras jóias, afinal um evento como este é inédito. -Oh não, não será necessário, tenho muitos vestidos que ainda não usei e jóias também, e além do mais já vamos gastar muito com o baile. Disse a milady enquanto observava alguns vestidos. –que acha deste? Perguntou enquanto mostrava um vestido verde muito bonito. -é simplesmente maravilhoso! A Sra. tem muito bom gosto. Falou Lana espertamente –ficaria melhor com esmeraldas. -prefiro pérolas, combinam mais comigo. -Naturalmente madame, tds as jóias combinam com a Sra. Lady Roxton sorria triunfante alisando o vestido na frete de seu espelho, enquanto Lana procurava com os olhos a caixa de jóias da milady. -Sra. seria melhor vestir o vestido e usar as jóias para ver como fica. Sugeriu numa tentativa de achar as jóias -Oh não será possivel usar as jóias agora, estão trancadas no cofre e eu não sei a combinação, só meu marido sabe. Disse a milady enquanto se vestia. –Mas será necessário fazer alguns ajustes no vestido, esta muito frouxo aqui no busto. Lana revirou os olhos entediada.   
John Roxton e seu irmão estavam passeando nas campinas, para fugir da agitação na casa, William estava falando de como iria ser um bom Lord para seu irmão que ouvia entediado tudo aquilo foi quando eles viram Lana correndo para o estábulo ambos acharam muito estranho. -Você notou o quanto Lana está estranha ultimamente. Falou John. Vive limpando a casa sendo que esse não é trabalho dela. -Ela só está querendo agradar a mamãe. Respondeu Will, mas John não se convenceu a alguns dias ele tinha notado o quanto ela mexia nos livros da biblioteca e nos quadros e sempre ficava nervosa quando ele a via fazer isso. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela buzina de um automóvel que anunciava a chegada de seu pai.   



	8. A herdeira

**Autor: **Mistress Sahib

**Disclaimer: **os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a New Line e bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

**Coments: **Essa fanfiction está sendo escrita baseada no livro O Jardim Secreto (_The Secret Garden)_ de Burnett. Não plagiei

Obrigada pelas Reviews, bem este é o ultimo capítulo da minha fiction e fechei com chave de ouro. Leiam e deixem comentários PLEASE!

No dia seguinte Marguerite acordou e tomou o café sozinha, não que ela se incomodasse com isso, dizia a si mesma, mas era um pouco estranho não ouvir as tagarelices da Ayah, mas de qualquer jeito a menina tinha um plano infalível para chegar até seu tio o que era mais importante mas antes ela precisava falar com alguém muito especial:

-Então é hoje que você vai ver seu tio? perguntou John

-eu espero que sim, e você vai me ajudar ou não?. Perguntou Marguerite insistente.

-Ah mais vc quer que eu fique conversando com a sua Ayah. Disse John coçando a cabeça desanimado –vai ser uma conversa muito comprida, por mais que eu goste da Sra. Gertrude.

-Você prometeu, não se preocupe quando eu acabar a conversa eu dou o sinal e vc pode ir. John fez uma careta. –por favor. Insistiu Marguerite.

-Esta bem, também eu não vou Ter nada para fazer amanhã mesmo. a pequena deu um beijinho no rosto do garoto

e seja pontual!. Complementou a pequena.

Na manhã seguinte John levou a Sra. Gertrude para dar um longo passeio pelo jardim enquanto Marguerite se desdobrava para chegar até o quarto de seu tio, ela descobriu uma passagem secreta em seu quarto que dava até o quarto onde seu tio estava, porem estava sendo dificil aguentar tantas teias de aranhas e ratos sem contar os sustos que ela levava de hora em hora por causa das risadas altas da cozinheira, que fofocava alguma coisa com alguém na cozinha, mas quando finalmente chegou viu seu tio deitado numa cama, pálido e parecia estar mais magro também, a pequena chegou mais perto e percebeu as olheiras profundas, ela ficou olhando ele um bom tempo, cada detalhe de seu rosto como se estivesse decorando, seu tio acordou e levou um susto com a menina ali, mas Marguerite contornou a situação rapidamente.

-Tio! ah que bom que você acordou, olha eu acho que a criada deixou isso para o senhor. Disse dando uma colherada de mingau em sua boca.

-Mais que diabos você faz no meu quarto? Veio assistir a minha morte!

-Não, eu não quero que morra, você é meu tio! disse Marguerite chorando.

-Para de chorar, meninas não choram... ou será o contrário, bem não importa se está preocupada com a herança não se preocupe, você é praticamente herdeira universal, não precisa fingir que gosta de mim.

-Não é fingimento, eu só quero ajudar você a melhorar, quero que fique bom e seja meu amigo, tanto quanto meu amigo Sr. Richard é.

-A única coisa que me faria melhorar seria ver a minha Lana novamente.

E assim foi o encontro daquele dia que se seguiram por muitos outros, Mestre Stauder sempre falava de sua Lana, e a pequena de seu amigo e sua Ayah, se tornaram amigos e no dia do aniversário de Marguerite o Tio mandou dar-lhe uma coleção de livros infantis e uma boneca que a menina adorou.

O baile dos Roxtons foi um sucesso e comentado por muitos dias, porem talvez não tenha sido tão bom para Lady Roxton que perdeu algumas jóias naquele dia, John já andava desconfiado de Lana e junto com seu irmão e uma mãozinha de sua amiga conseguiram pegar a ladra, a milady ficou muito decepcionada e foi impiedosa ao entregar-lhe a Scotland yard, ela era uma mulher do tipo que perdoava qualquer coisa, menos traição. John, Marguerite e William acabaram descobrindo que Lana era a mesma quem traiu seu tio por Sra. Gertrude está tão triste naqueles dias que Madge venceu seu orgulho e foi fazer as pazes com ela, afinal ela era sua melhor amiga, Marguerite resolveu contar os fatos para o seu Tio que ficou muito triste, mas não surpreso, ele disse que sempre soube quem ela era e apesar de tudo a amava porque sabia que ela o amava também, porem sua ganância era maior. E então num dia Mestre Stauder não acordou mais e foi enterrado no jazigo de sua família em seu velório apareceu todos os seus amigos da boêmia que fizeram bonitas homenagens a ele, lendo poesias e cantando músicas, a pequena Marguerite nunca havia sentido uma dor tão grande quanto foi a perda de seu tio, porem a amizade de sua Ayah e dos irmãos Roxtons a ajudaram a superar. Mestre Stauder deixou parte de sua fortuna para seus fieis criados para a Sra. Sowberry e seu Amigo de infância, e escreveu uma carta para sua amada que foi entregue em mãos, Lana escreveu outra carta e pôs no jazigo de seu amado junto com algumas flores. A menina recebeu a maior parte da herança e sua tutora se tornou a Ayah que a levou para morar com ela e viveram felizes por muito tempo.


End file.
